Meeting
by Et-impiis-lethalis
Summary: Drabble request on my blog for how I believe Tauriel & Legolas met. If only she had turned around once to see who had been there, who watched so quietly from the shadows as she practiced. It would be three long years before she would meet him, before he would save her.


Hello!

So this is a request I recieved on my blog, this is my personal headcanon of how Legolas and Tauriel met. I accept request and prompts on my blog and was requested to post them to fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy!

I claim no right to these characters, they belong to P.J.

* * *

It was quite plausible that she had been reckless since the day she had been born, and very often an elder elf would recall such wildness when she was just a wee elfling. Tauriel always seemed to hold a roughness that would not be smoothed out. With the passing of her parents it only grew rougher, and eventually the elf maidens who saw after her gave up trying to turn her into a lady. She was never one for pearls and such finery, much rather going out to rough around with the boys.

Many of the elfling children played together, although more often times than not they were not the kindest. No matter it was in good fun, they ran and played as far as the guards would let them wander. It was never very far, but it seemed they went a great distance away from their home. In those days, the King would wander about and greet them. His son trailing silently and shyly behind, practically hiding within his father's robes. The prince never played with them or if he did Tauriel never noticed. It did not take long before play was not enough to satisfy her desire for adventure and the children began to bore her.

It was not to say that her curiosity and recklessness did not garner her much trouble, it was at least twice a day her name was screeched and a firm scolding followed. Of course, no one blamed the young girl. She had lost her parents and wanted nothing to do than to slay any orc that entered their lands from that day on. Isolating herself from the world, she began to practice. Unknown to her, she had a spectator who watched her practices diligently. She never paid much mind to the shadows, often assuming it was a guard who had been given the task of watching over her. If only she had turned around once to see who had been there.

It would be three long years before she would meet him.

Many would say that he was shy, constantly hiding behind his father and avoiding the other children. It was not that he wanted to stay away, but yet it often seemed that his father disliked the idea of him being out of sight. If he was not with his father, he was with his nanny. An elderly woman, who reprimanded him whenever he did something she deemed 'un-princely'. The young prince knew it was for his benefit, yet he craved to just play and to run about just as everyone else did. Of course, no one dared to break the rules.

Until he saw an elfling who did just that, without a care none the less! He had spotted her behind his father's robes, clearly disobeying whatever the guards had said. She was attempting to go further than the rest, daring to practically go out of sight beyond their safe grounds. His father had barked out an order, alerting the guards to her apparent escape. It was amusing; to watch as she tossed and argued that it was not dangerous. That she could take care of herself. If she dared to do step out of line, what would stop anyone else? No sooner had his curiosity been peaked was his father whisking him away, firmly reminding him that such behavior would not be tolerated. Princes did not go sneaking about; they did not befriend those who broke the rules.

But he could watch from the shadows, which was not befriending nor sneaking; simply observing.

The day of their meeting was an eventful one, and certainly a day neither would forget. It was early within the morning, and the small redheaded elfling was sneaking out from the guards view. Had she not heard their warning? That they believed a pack of spiders were roaming through their woods? How could she be so reckless? Quickly he began to follow her; it was not safe to wander off today.

It happened in a blur of motions and shrieks, they had wandered far enough away to be out of sight and yet close enough that he could hear the guards calling for a search. The girl had wandered further still, chasing after whatever beast had caught her eye. She was going too far, the spiders were coming too close.

"Come back!"

She barely turned, drawing her attention away for a split second. It was all the time the spider needed to knock her off her feet, stealing the breath from her lungs. A strangled cry from her lips as the spider swiped at her, a gash now oozing from her flesh. Her mind was fuzzy as she attempted to see who had called out for her, who was now shooting arrows to push the spider away as she clambered to her feat. It seemed within seconds the stranger was at her side, commanding that she pick up her bow and shoot. More were coming and they were only two children.

"Stay close"

She was at his side, attempting to ignore the pain that was growing with each second. It was her fault that they had gotten into this mess, and with once glance at the boy she knew immediately who she stood with. It was the prince.

"You must get out of here. I shall distract them"

It seemed he did not like the idea and instead shook his head. Why would he leave her?

"I will not"

"You are the prince, please I will be fine"

It was not hard to imagine who they would mourn the loss over. She was just an orphan; he was the heir to their kingdom. She had a duty to protect him.

"You are injured; I will not leave your side."

"Kill the spiders!"

The booming voice broke her train of thought, startling both elflings as the guards descended upon the grounds. His arms wrapped around, pulling her close as they ducked to avoid being shot. Annoyed she struggled against him; she wanted to help; to fight. He was having none of it, and whispered angrily for her to stop squirming. She was not some damsel in distress, injured or not.

As the lands settled he was swooped up, no doubt by the King. Tauriel turned her gaze upward, wide eyed as she was faced with him. She was in trouble; as always.

"You have wandered very far, little one. Do you know the trouble you have caused?"

Her lips formed a frown, pointing upward at his son.

"I would have been fine if the prince would have listened and ran away while I distracted them. I did not need his protection. It is my job to protect him!"

The wound would suggest otherwise, yet the King paid no mind to her words. She was stubborn and he was thankful that they were both alive; he would scold them later when both were well rested.

"I believe it is my son who saved you, little one. Now we must get you back to take care of that wound."

"I do not need taking care of. I can take care of myself"

His chest rumbled in a laugh as they began to trot back towards the palace in a bit of haste. She was growing weak and rather tired, yet the flame still remained inside of her.

"And my name is Tauriel. Not 'little one'"

"Can you not manage a thank you to your savior?"

She practically groaned, it should be him thanking her! It seemed he found amusement in it as well, hearing him laugh from behind his father. Once she regains her strength she would no doubt try to prove that she did not need him to save her. For now, she cannot help but comply with the King.

"Thank you…Prince"

"Legolas…my name is Legolas"


End file.
